


Charge Him Through

by sun_incarnate



Series: The Divine, Once Again [6]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Hyunjae as Aphrodite, Infidelity, M/M, Sangyeon as Zeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_incarnate/pseuds/sun_incarnate
Summary: Because Sangyeon can mark Hyunjae all he wants to, because Hyunjae can kiss Sangyeon all he wants to, but in the end nothing of that will truly matter.Nothing, because war and jealousy will find them both and claim them again.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon
Series: The Divine, Once Again [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Charge Him Through

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday riz!!!!!! hope you like this one!!
> 
> this, i believe, is the lightest fic in this series. it can be read as a stand-alone, i meant for this to be a 'refresher' and this has a basically summarized description of what the others were like. there are references, of course, but still, happy reading!!
> 
>  **Note** : Some of them don't use honorifics here because it'd be confusing given that the godly side of the relationships is a bit of a mess. Haknyeon isn't calling Sangyeon 'hyung' because technically, Zeus is Dionysus' father, and same for the others.
> 
> — ZEUS was the King of the Gods and the god of the sky, weather, law and order, destiny and fate, and kingship.  
> — APHRODITE was the Olympian goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation.  
> — [Source.](https://www.theoi.com/greek-mythology/olympian-gods.html)

And while Sangyeon had never been in the first place assured of the nature of their relationship, he doesn't think he'd want _this_ to end in the foreseeable future. 

They'd met some lifetimes ago, Hyunjae and him, and found that they were both hanging around someplace somewhere as they wait for their certain someones. The details of the meeting had been lost to Sangyeon through the memories he'd acquired in the time they spent together. And somehow they continue meeting, a chance that transcends even time. Even _Fate_ , if Sangyeon dares think. 

Lifetime after lifetime he meets Aphrodite all the same, and Sangyeon has half a mind wondering if it's some kind of punishment made especially for him.

Though that has led them to the now, the present that sees them sharing a home and a bed and a many other things that would have looked wrong in the nameless state of their linkage.

Sure, there's a spouse he's supposed to find—queen to the king; or king to the king, he's always found himself undeterred by gender when it comes to relationships; it's Fate that says he should have someone he's to rule the skies with— _but where's the harm in a little tarry?_

The wander of his thoughts is halted as someone touches a cold palm to the expanse of his skin. Though not abruptly, as the mild muddle of his musings had been when he was teetering between dreamscapes and full consciousness. So when he turns his body and reorients himself atop the sheets, he isn't so surprised that it's the sight of Hyunjae that greets him.

"Thinking of me?" is his way of good morning, or good night. Good after nap? How is Sangyeon supposed to greet him? The light through the blinds indiscernible; Is that the morning sun or the glow of brightly lit streets? Sangyeon still isn't used to living down from Olympus, even though he's already spent centuries here. 

He knows it's because he'd been greatly distracted by this that he is with Hyunjae.

"Hello to you too," he decides. "How'd you know?" 

Sangyeon finds that the source of the light doesn't matter when it comes to Hyunjae, whose back is to the window but the red of his lips show effortless anyway as he says, "Sensed it. Felt something sparking in the air."

Hyunjae traces a whisper on the bareness of Sangyeon's collarbones and coaxes him unto his back, palms to chest and arms bracing as he swings a leg so he'd be atop. There's a mischievous tint to his eyes that Sangyeon sees before Hyunjae could even lean down and spill his next words on an already love-bruised neck. "It's still barely morning. Always happens when you're excited." 

When he rights his position again it's Sangyeon that props himself up on his elbows, digging hard on the sheets as he tenses at the pink that starts hazing Hyunjae's eyes. 

_Isn't he tired?_ Sangyeon asks in his mind a question that's answered in the way Hyunjae shifts atop his hips, unabashed and smirk meeting the slow curving of Sangyeon's own lips. 

Relentless and unforgiving. As love always is.

A touch then a spark in the air, cheekiness lost to a mouth falling open. The glow in Hyunjae's eyes grows darker. Sangyeon forces himself out of the trance before he could do—"Don't we have that gala to attend tonight?" he sighs out as the lazy heat of an unhurried roll grounds him by the hips—something that Hyunjae would definitely like, preferably with his mouth on Hyunjae's pretty neck, but it'd also be something that the public and camera-flashes would question.

The movements stop and in the momentary peace it affords him Sangyeon second-guesses himself. Did he really want it to?

The contemplative look in Hyunjae's face makes Sangyeon feel somewhat special, as if him being weighed against Hyunjae's natural love for the sole spotlight and focused attention should make him feel like the world is his.

Hyunjae gets off him and off the bed to freshen up and the spark dies to a near-undetectable buzz, one Sangyeon senses only by the electricity running through his veins constantly.

 _The world isn't mine_ , Sangyeon waits for a few minutes to calm himself down. He knows he'd be needing some time under cold showers later for the heat to fade away. _It's just the heavens that I rule over._

A thought that reminds him of the trust he's broken a great many times, of how he thinks Hyunjae's presence is a punishment, because for all the eons he's spent cheating on Hera it's probably about time that he's to be the one hurting.

Hyunjae peeks from behind the bathroom door, threatening eyes but soft pout so it's ineffective when he says, "You're gonna regret cutting me off like that when we get home later."

Sangyeon just laughs, the entire household waking along with the sound of it, and the bumble from the shower drowns the lyrics of Hyunjae's early singing.

He heads out the room to see breakfast already served, table full enough for an early banquet when it's just meant for both lords of the house, but Sangyeon knows Hyunjae would want it light for today. 

"Put everything in the altar instead of throwing them away," he reminds the youngest of the housekeepers, who's pushing the cart with the plates away, "wouldn't wanna waste the graces of it."

He lets them be after that, knowing they'll be charging themselves with tasks for the day. He heads to the adjoining kitchen and starts preparing toasts and salads with fruits.

He's contemplating if he'd want his coffee creamy for the day when Hyunjae emerges from the hall, hair already dried and flawless as the rest of him. He takes the salad after kissing Sangyeon on the cheek, and settles on the table.

"When will they arrive?" Sangyeon asks, finding his coffee perfect after a sip. He's off to a good start today, and it makes him smile.

Hyunjae just hums around his cherry tomatoes, tone tilting up along with his eyebrows as Sangyeon sits on the other end of the table.

"The nymphs, for your fitting."

"Ah, sometime ..." he trails off, looking around for the clock before realizing his phone's just beside his plate, "maybe lunchtime? The token for the gala hadn't arrived yet, so we still have plenty of time." 

"What's yours?"

"Hm?"

"Have any idea what your token's gonna be?"

"Sangyeon," Hyunjae lets out a good-natured laugh, light as the sunlight filtering through the windows, "how could I possibly know what the brand will give me?" 

_Ah_ , he sets his cup down. Hyunjae taints his lips with strawberries now, but he's still looking to Sangyeon in playfulness, mirth on his lips even after his tongue has rid them of the fruits' traces.

Sangyeon stifles and clamps his mouth shut, though he can't help but show his simple joy so he almost chokes on his laugh, "Sorry, it's just that I know what mine's going to be.”

Hyunjae's keeping himself contained, but before Sangyeon leaves for a short meeting with one of their managers he sees Hyunjae fidget through the morning, opening his mouth as if to ask Sangyeon for his token but then ultimately deciding not to by closing his mouth right away.

"I have no idea what yours are gonna be, by the way." 

Hyunjae deadpans at him. 

"What? It's not my fault I can only see some of the future." 

"Well, maybe if we've found Apollo already." 

Hyunjae leans into him as he laughs, and Sangyeon can't help but join in and add to the melody of it.

So when he heads out for the meeting, he doesn't think much of it, because Hyunjae did not mean that he's lacking in anything, and they're both happy and content with what they're having at the moment.

(Notwithstanding the fact that Sangyeon still shivers through his own storms, how he realizes that had it not been for Hyunjae's constant warmth, then he would have scoured the world for Hera already.)

Sangyeon enters the café, bell above the door cheerily greeting him. 

It's owned and managed by one of the minor deities, who recognizes him and takes over the other barista, speaking in ancient tongue once he comes up to the counter. 

Sangyeon finds satisfaction in this, that when he walks above asphalted streets he'd still meet those of his nature. Maybe it's the kingly duty, the responsibility to look out for his subjects no matter the time or place; Sangyeon knows his past had been littered with revelry and affairs, but he has never been too detached from his people.

He seats himself by the window, content to wait for the company's head manager. 

Sangyeon, after meeting Hyunjae in this lifetime, had decided to pursue a life under the constant light of the entertainment industry. At first, it's borne of Hyunjae's wish to be in the spotlight, so Sangyeon made a company that houses him as the main actor.

Soon enough, they're having names under their starting company, Sangyeon eventually being one of those, although he focuses more on managing and cameraworks rather than actually acting. Hyunjae would want to be with him on a project, but Sangyeon would refuse and instead learn the ways of directing.

The person he's meeting today—which, Sangyeon notes, is running a little later than the agreed after-lunch schedule—is one supervising the company's expansion to idolverse, head manager with trainees under his care.

A staff sets a tray on his table, his iced americano coupled with a slice of cake he doesn't remember ordering. Sangyeon mentally notes to bless the café before he leaves.

He's picking up his phone to call the manager when a man takes the seat opposite his, feline eyes sleek unlike the down of his hair. He starts to intimidate even Sangyeon, black coat thin enough to guarantee the well-kept build of his body. Sangyeon keeps his cool, thinking it's just a pesky reporter attempting to get stories before the official start of the gala. Though how they've found him, he doesn't know. 

When the staring shows no sign of ceasing, Sangyeon scratches his cheek at the charged air, then inwardly groaning at how he's forgotten to wear a mask.

"Look, if you're here for scoops or news, just head to the gala later—" 

Sangyeon gets interrupted by the barista calling out a name, one in ancient greek, one that bathes the whole café in a tense gloom Sangyeon's all too familiar with.

 _Haidês_. When the god across him notices Sangyeon's obvious attempt in masking his surprise, he leans back and crosses his arms. The soft smile he wears contrasts the sharpness of his eyes.

"It's been a lifetime, _hyung_." 

"Hades. What brings you here?" 

His brother smiles at Sangyeon's acknowledgement of his presence, while the older just barely prevents himself from sucking his teeth at him.

He ignores Sangyeon's question and straight up launches to updating on how it's been for him this time around.

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking. Wonderful time at the Underworld. Dark, sometimes hot when I'm punishing some—just the same usual." His name gets called out again, and another cup of iced americano gets added to their table in a flash. "Oh, it's Juyeon now, by the way."

Juyeon rotates his cup just so Sangyeon could see that it isn't actually Haidês that's written there.

"How's Persephone been treating you then, Juyeon?" 

The other challenges him with a look, and by this Sangyeon knows the next words coming from Juyeon's mouth would just damn him.

He walked right into it, for it does come, not even a heartbeat later. "Chanhee's great, actually. He's been more confident in his rule with me. Seems like this lifetime's kind to us." He's trying hard not to smirk, but his liptails are exceptionally prominent this time, so the jabbing tone of the sentence is still evident.

Sangyeon wants to upend their table. "I'm not meeting my manager today, aren't I?"

"I think you're still set to meet someone, but my presence probably made him lost his way a few streets over." 

"What are you really here for?" _Why are you in the same gods-damned city as I am._

"Was actually on my way to where Chanhee's met up with friends," Juyeon's cheeks puff up as he sips a quarter of his drink, "then felt something when I passed by here."

"You know how easy it's always been to read the weather, hyung." 

The next time Juyeon wraps his hand around his drink, Sangyeon sparks the perspiration on the cup with enough lightning to make the younger draw his fingers back. "So you know how easy it is for me to change it too, don't you, Juyeon-ah?" 

The gloom turns colder, but nobody else seems to sense it. Juyeon's eyes narrow, blank if not for the animalistic way he's not blinking. "You think I have no idea what you're doing, think I don't know who you're staying with?" 

"I've no need for advice." 

"You know yourself best." Juyeon stands from his seat, and when he looks down on Sangyeon he knows he's baited him into coming with. It must show in Sangyeon's hesitance to even refuse the chance, and he hates himself for it.

He remembers to bless the shop and exits the door after Juyeon, the bell chiming overhead at their departure.

As they walk their way to where Juyeon's supposed to lead him, Sangyeon thinks of using his rule as an excuse, resorting to fooling himself that he's coming with Juyeon because he needs to know how the other gods are doing.

He knows it's unbecoming of him as their king, how he hadn't even searched for them the moment he'd been reincarnated. And thing is, he can't even use Hyunjae as an excuse for it would just be added to his past selves' history of affairs and fooling-arounds.

And he turns away when Juyeon stops by a flower shop, waits outside as the younger takes one flower from each vase and purchases the resulting bouquet big enough to overjoy anyone who's set to receive it.

Juyeon's smiling when he exits the shade of the shop, and under the afternoon sun Hades' ever-present gloom is nowhere with him. He smooths the petals over and Sangyeon notices his ring; a band of black metal, intricate details holding up a gem so red it looks like blood under the light.

Sangyeon can't help but look to his own hand, and to the simplicity of the golden ring symbol of his supposed marriage. The shine of it is undulled by time. 

(He knows Hyunjae wouldn't mind, but he still gets out of the room whenever he renews the metal's gleam with his own lightning bolts.)

Sangyeon ignores the pangs thundering his chest and keeps up with Juyeon's noticeably-lighter steps.

"Why here?" when Juyeon rounds a corner and they come up at the main gates of a university.

"Ah, hyung, we're not going inside, just …" Juyeon takes his phone out and Sangyeon has to hold back down a laugh. It looks miniscule in his hands and he's clearly having trouble tapping away. "The university's just a landmark. I'm waiting for Chanhee to send his friends' address. He said it's just a few blocks from here."

They take shade underneath a tree and Juyeon expands the shadow outwards. There's no harsh sunlight now that it's nearing winter but maybe he's still just too used to the dark. It's when Sangyeon's starting to get fidgety that Juyeon's phone pings out a notification, and they're on their way again.

It's when they've entered a flat and Sangyeon's toeing off his shoes in the entryway when a question rings out, "Juyeon-ah, who's he?" 

Standing in front of them is someone shorter than Juyeon, clutching the bouquet he's bought earlier. It hides his form until he lowers it, and in the deep red of his sweater Sangyeon recalls the image of Juyeon's ring.

"Hey, Chanhee!" Somebody else calls out, disembodied voice as Sangyeon's still unlacing his shoes. The giggle through it makes Chanhee's—Sangyeon assumes—brows furrow. "That's your father right there!"

He finishes getting out of his shoes. "Please don't call me Dad."

Chanhee's covering his mouth when he laughs at this, and Sangyeon can see how Juyeon just smiles fondly at it.

When they head to the living room, Sangyeon observes the sunlit atmosphere of the place, so different from the autumnal air of the outside. It's a nice place, he admits, suiting the college students Juyeon told him were the occupants of.

So when someone gasps and curses along with the disbelieving _No way_ , Sangyeon knows who he's talking to before he could even introduce himself.

"I've seen you so much on TV! You were here all this time?" 

It's Apollo, he knows, judging by the youthful warmth to him, the dark curls of his hair remaining through the eras of the world. Sangyeon smiles at him, and even as his current reincarnate has no memory whatsoever of meeting these gods, he still feels like he's already home.

"Please, just call me Sangyeon."

"I'm Kevin." His joy warms the room a little, but Sangyeon notes the dejected way he blanks out after saying, "I'm Kevin, this time."

Though he recovers when somebody steps in to interrupt, seating himself back on the couch humming along to the singing coming from another part of the flat.

"Seems like we've got quite the collection of Zeus-kids here, no?" Juyeon snickers, and Sangyeon keeps a straight face through the flush on his face. 

It's Athena, and only because it couldn't possibly be not her. _Err_ , him. "I'm Sunwoo," and Sangyeon finds purpose even in the laidback ease of his posture. The redhead has an assortment of silverworks on his hands, but it's Athena, so Sangyeon guesses it's his weapons, just given other forms for convenience.

"Chanhee, you now know of, I assume," Sunwoo points to where Juyeon's already seated himself, pawing through the flowers his spouse holds to his chest while Chanhee's just looking up at Sangyeon.

The singing stops, but not before Sangyeon can tell it's coming from somewhere behind him. Probably the kitchen, judging by the smell of something frying. 

"That's Haknyeon." Sunwoo juts his chin out to someone bringing wine glasses, and when he looks to he notices how Haknyeon meets his eyes right as he pours himself a full glass of wine.

"You're fucking crazy," and Sunwoo takes the glass from him. "Who d'you think would take you back when you're too drunk later, hm?" 

"Juyeon-ah, why does it hurt when it's Athena that's saying I'm crazy?" 

Juyeon just shrugs and summons a gem from nowhere, shaping it to imitate the flower Chanhee now holds for him to see.

Sangyeon's attention is taken when he reintroduces himself. "I'm Haknyeon."

"I know."

"And that's Changmin."

"I know."

He double-takes. Haknyeon's pointing to someone who's carrying plates of what looks to be fried chicken. "Hello," he greets, a bit of a question in his tone, and Sangyeon can see the way he clearly eyes the others for clarification.

"Min, this is Sangyeon," it's Sunwoo that steps up to do it. "Well, Zeus, but yeah. Sangyeon."

"Sangyeon, this is Changmin," he tries for proper reintroduction. 

Changmin sets the plates down the coffee table and straightens up, exactly Sangyeon's height and able to meet his eyes dead on. 

"I'm Hestia. Hello, Sangyeon."

A charge takes into the air, and Sangyeon can see the tension in the way they all try for subtlety when they turn to watch Changmin. He has no idea why they're reacting like this, but he supposes it's merely because of the fact that out of all of them, Hestia has always been one to dedicate herself most to family matters. 

(More than Hera ever did, taken as she was to the sanctity of marriage.) 

Haknyeon takes his glass back and urges Kevin to eat. The tension dissolves right after that.

They must have met a handful of times already, going by how easy they seem to have fallen into place with each other. Sangyeon can't tell if it is the recessive memories of all their past incarnates or if it is a chance given to them this lifetime, but he finds himself laughing along to the closeness of their banter.

Haknyeon he learns has been managing a club at the heart of Seoul, a little out of the way for he needs to mask himself from the re-emerging monsters but somewhere still visible enough to be receiving news mortal and immortal-wise. 

He shyly averts Sangyeon's gaze now when he refills his glass with wine, and Sangyeon just smiles at him and at Sunwoo when the redhead notices the interaction but goes to continue filling the glass almost to the brim.

The calmest of them is Kevin, serene in his quiet talks with Chanhee on the side. Sangyeon has heard of Artemis and Hermes'— _Hyunjun and Eric's_ —disappearance from Juyeon just minutes ago, and it takes a great deal of effort for him to not focus on how Kevin constantly rubs at his wrist, right where a thin tan line is showing through his complexion.

But he looks to be doing fine, eyes crinkling the same time as Chanhee whenever they share a joke between the both of them, and Sangyeon sees mischief overtake the bleakness of his eyes when Chanhee makes Juyeon eat the spiciest piece of chicken. 

"Here, here," Sangyeon hands him a glass of soda, but when Juyeon takes hearty gulps there's Changmin chortling from where he's seated on the carpet, letting go of his chopsticks to muffle his laughs with his hands. Haknyeon almost triples Changmin in volume, laughing loud and unhindered, "Sangyeon, thanks for the assistance." And he wipes tears from his eyes when Juyeon splutters at the realization that it's alcohol that he's taken.

Time just passes with them, and Sangyeon thinks he'd have to go back here again if he's allowed to, because the contexts of their interaction now seems the friendliest it had been. 

It's incredibly mortal, how they know to exchange numbers and caller ID's for contact. How Sangyeon types the flat's address on his phone and his own on theirs, seriously noting of all their informations and giving his to theirs, aware that they're still weak now that the council's still incomplete. 

He wants the respect, of course, but he also finds himself longing for the ease mortals take granted. Sangyeon knows the gods had been parted by countless wars that had raged through the world, divided by ideologies and pride as immortal beings, but like this he can bask in the warmth with no guilt nor hurry.

But everything ends, because it must.

Kevin's just put a movie to play, all of them full and content to just laze around in the aftereffects of Haknyeon's (lightest!) wine, but Changmin gets a call that urges him up.

Sangyeon wouldn't have minded it, others hadn't so why should he? But before Changmin lets himself out Sangyeon sees him bite his lips, eyes shifting to Sangyeon in what he should be thinking is subtle and unnoticeable.

Although, Sangyeon sees. As did Sunwoo, apparently, because he settles down beside the older and explains.

"Changmin's just like that, let him be. He's the main reason why we're all here today."

When Sangyeon turns his head to him, Sunwoo's focusing on the movie. He attempts to do the same, but the static from the TV calls to the hum on his veins.

"Can I ask why? Had he been searching for everyone himself?"

The actors laugh on-screen. Juyeon and Haknyeon follow suit. 

"He isn't alone in the act, but you probably should ask him for that yourself. I'm not in the place to be giving more of anything away." 

And he lets it hang at that, pushing the plate towards Kevin, who takes up a piece without looking away from the screen.

Sangyeon wants to stay, at least just to end the movie with them, but his phone lights up every handful of minutes, and even as he wants to ignore it he can't leave Hyunjae to go to the gala alone. He hasn't even received his tokens yet, how is he supposed to just land in on the gathering and expect to look good enough for the cameras?

So he bids them goodbye, reminding them that they could always just watch him on the red carpet event later or that they could just call him through his personal phone. 

They smile at him, and the last Sangyeon sees before he turns to re-lace his shoes is the image of Chanhee leaning on Juyeon, comfortable and at-home with each other.

Out the building, Sangyeon tries to reorient and recall the direction they've just come in, before ultimately deciding to just call on a cab. 

He's waiting in the oncoming cold when he spies Changmin just across the parking lot, talking to someone much taller than him. Sangyeon thinks of approaching him to say his goodbye's, but figures he'd just intrude in whatever business the other's occupied with.

And the silence brings him to thinking about Hera. 

The thing is, whatever he's having with Hyunjae would most likely not last long this time. More than half of the Olympic council had been found and they're all unknowingly in the same area, right beneath each other's noses. Hell, Sangyeon thinks back to Kevin instantly recognizing him due to his presence on the entertainment industry.

This kind of change means something, and when he refocuses on the memory of Sunwoo talking about his encounter with Arachne, of the threat that monsters are multiplying as what Juyeon had told him, Sangyeon figures he needs to act and lead them. 

This means no more dillydallying, no more frolicking around as danger is lurking just around the corner. Winter solstice is approaching, the height of the darkness as night stretches longer than daylight, and Artemis' only aid is the light of the moon. Sangyeon knows Hyunjun and Eric, wherever they ended up in, are fighting their way through the rise of evil again.

And the charge of danger brings him to thinking about Hyunjae.

Sangyeon remembers the disapproving way Changmin looked at him when Haknyeon had shared that he's living with Hyunjae. Although he nor Juyeon hasn't told them of who Hyunjae truly is, Changmin had still been disappointed at Sangyeon, who looks to not have deviated from his ways.

Now that the council is back together, _he_ will find Hyunjae, and Hera would be with Sangyeon again. It's the end for what they've had all these years.

His phone lights up. Three more minutes until the cab arrives.

Sangyeon seriously reconsiders approaching Changmin, for when he takes a look he sees that the man he's talking to already has a hand on the car's door. 

He's clad in all black, outfit a luxury so he must be heading somewhere formal. He takes a box out of the car, one big enough and tied with a pretty bow, which makes Changmin smile. Sangyeon wishes him luck, he seems to have found a happy relationship, too.

But then he hears it through the wind, the faintest voice carried by the wind spirits to him, the amused invitation of, " _So you really aren't coming with me to the gala?_ "

It makes Sangyeon refocus on the man, wanting to know if he knows the face in his time in the industry. But he's turned around now, putting the box back into the car as Changmin had apparently rejected the invitation. 

He's turned around, and Sangyeon sees the print of peacock feathers on the backside of his suit.

It's arranged in a manner that resembles a crown, and Sangyeon's fist clenches so hard he feels his ring dig against his bones.

(Is this the sign he's been unconsciously waiting for?)

Changmin's stares when he knew of Sangyeon's identity, the tight set of his jaw when Haknyeon had mentioned that Sangyeon's practically married to someone, the obvious look just before he went out the door; it had all been leading to this.

Changmin's looking at him from across the parking lot. He looks resolved, but he raises an eyebrow to question Sangyeon's.

(Olympus is now ruled by two _kings._ )

The air stills, and Sangyeon finds himself contemplating if he should make things right. 

He knows of this helplessness now, is aware of the slow building pain even though this must have been nothing compared to what he'd made him go through. 

The car's door is open, and the man— _Hera_ —is now inside and Sangyeon's still just deciding if he'd want this right now when he has Hyunjae to come back home to. He can see Changmin glance his way, can see the question in his eyes when Sangyeon just continues standing there. 

It shouldn't even be this hard to think an answer for, should not be taking this long for Sangyeon to sort out whatever feelings he's accumulated through the lifetimes he's spent dallying the resolution of their relationship. 

(So why isn't he walking away?) 

Changmin leans in inside, beckoned closer by a hand, and a laugh permeates the oncoming dusk. It's surprisingly warm in the air, and he doesn't think it's from Changmin's influence alone.

His phone rings the same time Changmin waves goodbye, Sangyeon still hasn't decided, it's his phone's specific ringtone for Hyunjae, the car's door closes and Changmin's now looking at him so intently it feels more curse than judgement.

The air stills, but Sangyeon—

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! ive had doubts about finishing this series this year bc uni had been too demanding of my words so i hit a writer's block every couple of days. but there's only ONE FIC LEFT in the series, and i plan to finish it this month!! thank you for reading as always <3
> 
> [my twt!](https://mobile.twitter.com/jjukyus) [my curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.qa/kyuisms)
> 
> List of the gods throughout the series:
> 
> Sangyeon as Zeus; Jacob as **X** ; Younghoon as Hera; Hyunjae as Aphrodite; Juyeon as Hades; Kevin as Apollo; Chanhee as Persephone; Changmin as Hestia; Haknyeon as Dionysus; Hyunjun as Artemis; Sunwoo as Athena; Eric as Hermes


End file.
